theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Earl of Lemongrab
The Earl of Lemongrab is a creation of Princess Bubblegum, and a character from Adventure Time. He is the high-strung, overly-zealous, stubborn ruler of the Earldom of Lemongrab, and the heir to the Candy Kingdom. He is the creation of Princess Bubblegum and the first of her experiments to go wrong. He was able to usurp the throne of the Candy Kingdom on the technicality of Bubblegum's de-aging. Once Princess Bubblegum was 18 again, she fires him, and he returns to Lemongrab. In "You Made Me," Lemongrab upsets Princess Bubblegum by spying on candy people as they sleep. Princess Bubblegum, Finn, and Jake attempt to stop him by giving him three criminal candy people to govern, the Pup Gang. Lemongrab attempts to adapt to "candy styles" but is unsuccessful, so Finn and Jake are forced to invade Castle Lemongrab. When they fail to rescue the candy people, Princess Bubblegum creates another Lemongrab to live in Castle Lemongrab with the original Lemongrab to keep him company. He joins Sora's team for the protection of his home. Info Appearance He is one of the few overtly humanoid candy people. He has yellow, lemon-textured (as revealed in a close-up of his face) skin, a yellow, bulbous, lemon-shaped head, a long nose similar to that of the Ice King, Fire Count and Farmworld Finn. In addition to this he has a long, snake-like green tongue, and oval eyes with black circles as irises. His teeth, in some situations, appear to be razor-sharp. A newborn Lemongrab, screaming and flapping his arms at Princess BubblegumLike many of the Adventure Time characters, he has thin, noodly limbs and a lean torso; However, his behind sticks out noticeably and the profile of his body resembles a jelly bean. His behind consists of one large, round butt cheek. Despite being far more humanoid than the average candy person, he does not have toes, nipples, or a belly-button. He often has lines around his eyes when stressed, and visible frown lines when particularly upset. The Earl wears a dark-gray bodysuit, black boots, a green belt with a lemon-shaped buckle, and he carries a sword in a brown scabbard. The sword is later revealed to be a "sound sword". For bed he wears a light gray one-piece with snaps on the butt. He sometimes uses a pair of half-moon spectacles to read. His preferred choice of underpants is a pair of light-grey briefs with three buttons on the front. 'Biography' "Too Young" established that the Earl was created in Princess Bubblegum's laboratory; it is yet unknown how long ago, but he is much younger than he appears, in terms of years. Upon being created, Lemongrab screamed hysterically and violently flapped his arms, causing the Princess to realize that the experiment had gone wrong. After his creation, he became the Earl of an Earldom (known as Lemongrab) and acquired Lemon Camel. Jesse Moynihan has stated that after he was born, Princess Bubblegum "stuck him in Castle Lemongrab," because, as Princess Bubblegum put it, "he doesn't get along with others," and he is frightening and sometimes violent to other candy people. He lived an extremely sheltered, and presumably wealthy life ever since. He was raised by servants and became spoiled and ignorant due to having everything he wanted handed to him without a connection to its source. In the storyboards, it was shown that the Candy People said things like "Who's that again?" when he came to Princess Bubblegum's castle, indicating that he had been isolated from the rest of the people of Candy Kingdom. After being informed that Princess Bubblegum is under eighteen, the Earl travels to the Candy Castle on his Lemon Camel and immediately begins giving orders and threatening the Candy People with time in the dungeon. Princess Bubblegum concedes his right to the throne because as she admits, he is currently older than her. As acting ruler he behaves in a manner that makes sense to him; screaming at the candy people and sending them to the dungeon without trial. Finn and the young Princess Bubblegum attempt to force the Earl to leave by playing pranks on him, but he refuses to go anywhere. After the pain and embarrassment of the spice prank, he sentences Finn, Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler to one million years in the dungeon. When Princess Bubblegum returns to correct ruling age, the Earl of Lemongrab is unceremoniously fired and insulted. He rides off on his Lemon Camel, upset and muttering to himself. In "You Made Me" (season 4 episode 10), Lemongrab returns to the Candy Kingdom for two weeks to spy on its residents while they sleep. Princess Bubblegum gets Lemongrab to admit that he does this out of loneliness and a desire to rule over people. Lemongrab then proceeds to have an emotional meltdown in which he wails "You made me! You're my glob!" and rips off his clothes. She sends the Pup Gang to be his subjects, but they act obnoxiously and insultingly, and Lemongrab becomes increasingly erratic in his behavior. He responds to the insolence of the children by screaming at them and attacking them with his Sound Sword, which renders them unconscious. Lemongrab puts the Pup Gang in his "Reconditioning Room," which electrocutes them. After three days, he comes back to the Candy Kingdom to continue spying on its sleeping residents. When Princess Bubblegum questions him about his new subjects, he responds monotonously, "They didn't understand my lemon styles. I like this way better." Princess Bubblegum tries to coax Lemongrab into being more empathetic towards the Candy People by showing him how to cuddle an infant. Lemongrab is incredibly uncomfortable and disturbed by this act of affection for a candy person, and ends up poking and slapping Crunchy while screaming "Put you in my oven! It's gross!" He tells Princess Bubblegum that his "lemon heart" tells him to do the things that he does, and that since this is the way she made him, then it must be right. He then proceeds to scream, flap his arms, and ride away back to his castle. Princess Bubblegum, Finn, and Jake follow Lemongrab back to Castle Lemongrab, where they are locked in his Reconditioning Chamber. Princess Bubblegum attempts to coax Lemongrab into letting the prisoners go, but he snaps, and screams "No more helping! You're the one who made me this way! You poison!" He attempts to attack his creator with his Sound Sword, but Finn breaks out of the chamber and takes the blast instead, rendering the boy unconscious. Lemongrab is puzzled by this act of heroism, and at that moment, Lemongrab 2 wanders into the room. Lemongrab and the Lemongrab Clone make friends very quickly, cheer up, calm down, and decide to let the prisoners go. At the end of the episode, they happily bid Princess Bubblegum and the others goodbye and ask them to visit, showing that there are no hard feelings. "Mystery Dungeon" reveals that the Ice King knows Lemongrab and his whereabouts. The Ice King kidnaps Lemongrab and takes him to the Mystery Dungeon, and in this adventure, the earl meets Tree Trunks, Neptr, and Shelby. Lemongrab is angry and anxious from being separated from Lemongrab 2 and being in an unfamiliar place, and he nearly dies until Tree Trunks saves him. Lemongrab nearly kills the Ice King on a few occasions, and also KO's "knocks out" a giant rat with his fist. He escapes just fine, and says good-bye to the others, but then immediately follows it up with "Don't follow me." He returns to Castle Lemongrab to be with Lemongrab 2. In "All Your Fault," the Lemongrabs find that Princess Bubblegum accidentally left behind the secret formula for creating candy life. Believing that the princess wished for them to "keep making more family," they use all of their candy (a lifetime's supply,) to make children for themselves. In the process, the Lemongrabs discover their capacity to love and care for their children, but everyone in Castle Lemongrab almost starve to death. At the end, Princess Bubblegum gives them a minor brain surgery to literally erase their memory of the secret formula from their minds. Personality and Traits According to Jesse Moynihan, he is "off-putting, weird, angry, and alienated with an inability to read social cues." Because of this, and because of the fact that his sour disposition is naturally repellant, he doesn't get along with other people very well, if at all. He is short-tempered and insensitive to others. He is not inherently harmful to anybody but himself because of his schizophrenic behavior, and is merely "dysfunctional" mentally and as a person rather than destructive. Though he was an antagonist in his first episode appearance, he is not evil, "just completely unadjusted to living," as claimed by Adam Muto on his Formspring. However, Cole Sanchez merely calls him an "off" person who unjustifiably and arbitrarily treats others badly. According to Patrick Seery, he likes order, and he can only properly function in a society in which everybody obeys him and agrees with him. The actions he takes against people are not entirely unreasonable in his perspective—he only punishes those who don't adhere to his strict standards of behavior. He at least tolerates those who do. Although he is exceedingly sensitive to his own emotions, Lemongrab is extremely insensitive to other people's feelings up to the point of being unintentionally cruel and harmful. Although this is due to his extreme social awkwardness, he has a knack for making other people miserable, and even afraid. In an unused scene, it was shown that Lemongrab had no qualms about sending a small candy child to the dungeon for an extremely petty reason, and terrorizing the youngster up to the point of making the child cry. Most likely, he doesn't realize how toxic he is to other people. Even though he's an exceedingly troubled, pitiful person, he brings a great deal of misery upon himself, by being mean, rude, and obnoxious to everyone around him who even remotely disagrees with him. Although the circumstances of how he came into existence and became a sourpuss are regrettable and depressing at best, a great deal of his unhappiness is self-inflicted due to his steadfast willingness to stay unhappy and impose that unhappiness on others when the opportunity arises. He seems to suffer from many mental and emotional issues, and overreacts to small problems in the manner of an angry child. He appears to be a bit of a neat-freak, as he is noticeably agitated when he sees that Princess Bubblegum's castle is "unacceptable" by his standards. He also appears to have haphephobia - a fear of being touched. He screamed and acted alarmed when Finn slapped him on the hand, and he sentenced Peppermint Butler to five extra years dungeon for pulling on the leg of his pants. He is very strict, threatening to send Candy People to the dungeon without a trial. He became so angry after being pranked by Finn and Princess Bubblegum, that he sentenced candy people to the dungeon without knowing who did it. However, once Peppermint Butler assures him that it was in fact a prank "for laughs," The Earl calms down and begins to laugh. After being punched in the gut by the "little ghost pranksters" and pushed to the ground, the Earl still tried to laugh it off, claiming that he wasn't going anywhere. Although, after eating the spicy solution that Princess Bubblegum put on his food (causing him much humiliation and pain), the Earl becomes as angry as ever and puts her in the dungeon along with Finn and the other candy people. Furthermore, when unsupervised, he not only imprisons, but also tortures candy people in a shock chamber in Castle Lemongrab. He also tends to raise his voice and scream a lot- all but a couple of his lines are screamed. He only smiles twice in the episode; once after being pranked by "the thing," and once after being beaten up by Princess Bubblegum and Finn- though this was in an unused storyboard, he is seen holding a rice cake and grinning to himself, saying, "Jealous of my rice cake, little ghost pranksters?" According to Andy Ristaino, Jesse Moynihan said this storyboard was a reference to Lemongrab liking really bland foods. This can presumably be the reason he was excited about the mashed carrots. He also seems to be fond of the colors green and grey- all of his clothes are grey, and his belt and Lemon Camel's saddle are green. The Earl of Lemongrab has little to no sense of humor, but he seems to try having one, albeit unsuccessfully. He also tries to rule the kingdom to the best of his ability in a way that makes perfect sense to him. The Earl is not evil- just perpetually confused and unintentionally harmful to his subjects. He is overly-sensitive, touchy, and high-strung, and easily offended, but tries his best and is under the delusion that he is doing the right thing. Andy Ristaino claimed on his Formspring that the Earl's sour temper and perpetually unhappy disposition are due to a combination of his willingness to stay bitter, and circumstances that caused him to be this way. The Earl does not get along with others, and according to Jesse Moynihan, he doesn't have any friends. The Earl doesn't appear to think logically; he claims to not know where food comes from. More evidence of his lack of thought would be his sentencing everybody in the Candy Kingdom to one million years in the dungeon. It most likely didn't occur to him at the time that he would only be in power for five years; only until the princess turned eighteen, as he said. In addition to this, he imprisoned all of the castle staff for seven years (twelve for Peppermint Butler,) but immediately released Peppermint Butler once LG realized that he was hungry and couldn't make food for himself. Despite his bossy, nasty disposition, he often hints to having a kind of helplessness resembling that of a child's. His actions appear to be driven by unspecific anger and not direct malice towards anything or anyone in particular. Despite his negative attributes seemingly outweighing any positive ones he may have, the Earl is shown to be a fairly stubborn, and resilient person, which occasionally seems to work in his favor in times of adversity. Despite being despised by everybody else, he stuck to his job until he was required by law to leave- rather than quit and neglect his responsibilities. In "You Made Me," Lemongrab expresses complete misery over his loneliness and isolation. This leads to him having several psychotic breaks in which he ruthlessly, and almost sadistically, imprisons and harms many people. However, when Princess Bubblegum introduces him to a person exactly like him, he calms down, and becomes overjoyed at his new friend. He and his double both act cheerful and affable after they meet, and Lemongrab finally becomes calm and well-adjusted. According to Jesse Moynihan, on his website, "I don’t know what exactly is going on with him. The two times I’ve written for his character I’ve tried to play him as weirdly sympathetic. He does a lot of things wrong, but you can see that he’s trying to do what makes sense to him... I wanted the viewer to feel sympathy for him, or at least conflicted about his motivations." According to Pattick Seery, Lemongrab is under the delusion that he is always right, hence why he hates being corrected or reprimanded for his mistakes, and why he is so quick to irresponsibly blame his life problems on others. "Mystery Dungeon" reveals that without the company and affection of Lemongrab 2, the Earl of Lemongrab is angry, rude, shrill, and anxious, much as he was in "Too Young." However, Lemongrab sincerely apologized to Tree Trunks for his rudeness, even though he was unknowingly rude to her for the rest of the episode by referring to her as "servile" and "slave." In Mystery Dungeon, he seems a bit more cheerful and willing to talk to other people. In the episode "All Your Fault," he and Lemongrab 2 have epiphanies in which they realize that they want to have a family, and in this process, they learn that they are capable of showing genuine love and affection to their own children, who love them back. When Jake refers to them as "selfish," Princess Bubblegum claims that "their hearts are fine. They're just like this," and the earls respond with smiles. In "All Your Fault," Lemongrab and Lemongrab 2 both seem a bit more affable and willing to talk to other people. Many of Lemongrab's traits are similar to Asperger's Syndrome, or being on the autism spectrum, including his eidetic memory, his aversion to traditional touching, and his difficulty with empathy or recognizing social cues. This is not explicitly stated, but Princess Bubblegum's remark that the Lemongrabs have no trouble with their hearts, they are just "like this" at the end of "All Your Fault" suggests that their traits are part of their mental wiring. Abilities The Earl of Lemongrab apparently has a high tolerance to physical injury. This is shown when he landed head-first after falling out of one of the Castle's windows, and later out of a tree, seemingly uninjured. He always carries a sword that has the ability to emit powerful sound waves which can knock people unconscious. He uses the sword in "You Made Me" to discipline disobedient citizens. Lemongrab also appears to have a certain knowledge of technology, as he designed, built, and operates the reconditioning chamber in his castle. He also designed the Sound Sword himself, as it is powered by the unique frequency of his own screams. Lemongrab possesses an unusual kind of physicality. After he was caught by Princess Bubblegum, he arched his back through a narrowly open window, and managed to sit up high enough to face Princess Bubblegum, even as most of his body hung from the window. This indicates surprising abdominal strength and flexibility. Lemongrab also possesses the ability to contort his neck and rotate his head to nearly a full 360 degrees in a manner similar to that of an owl. The earl is quite strong because of his hard skin, as seen in Mystery Dungeon, when he props up the closing ceiling of the dungeon with his own back, with little effort. In the episode, he is also shown to have a photographic memory, remembering the map of the dungeon in a matter of seconds. He can also dislocate his jaw in the manner of a snake to open his mouth to a frighteningly large size, and he can profusely gush lemon juice from the nodule on top of his head. He and Lemongrab 2 seem intelligent enough to understand science enough to create life, when the princess leaves them the formula for doing so. 'Relationships' Princess Bubblegum Princess Bubblegum is Lemongrab's creator. Because she physically made him and gave him the personality that he has, Lemongrab refers to the Princess as being "his Glob." Lemongrab is technically older than her during the events of "Too Young." Due to this, and the fact that she cannot rule until she is eighteen, Lemongrab is able to usurp the throne. Princess Bubblegum does not like Lemongrab or the way that he treats the Candy People, and she is the first one to suggest that she and Finn do something to make him leave. After several pranks, Lemongrab sentences her to one million years in the dungeon; however, while she's in the dungeon, Princess Bubblegum devises a way to return to her true age. Once she's over eighteen again she fires Lemongrab, and insults him. In "You Made Me," however, Princess Bubblegum is much kinder and more patient towards Lemongrab; enough to speak calmly to him, attempt to teach him, and try to console him, even as he is threatening her and her subjects and friends. Lemongrab is upset, and furious that Princess Bubblegum made him as such a flawed, lonesome individual, and reacts in a very hostile manner towards Princess Bubblegum's coaxing. She later makes Lemongrab a friend who is exactly like him, so he wouldn't be alone. The episode ends with Princess Bubblegum and the Lemongrabs on very good terms, and they happily say their good-byes. She adds, "Take care, boys!" to the two Lemongrabs, and Lemongrab happily encourages Princess Bubblegum to call them and visit them soon. In "Mystery Dungeon," Lemongrab cries out "MOMMY!" as he has the life-juices squeezed out of him, in reference to Princess Bubblegum, indicating that he does see her as a parental figure. In "All Your Fault," he and Lemongrab 2 refer to Princess Bubblegum as "Mother Princess" and "family." Princess Bubblegum sees them as annoying nuisances and is frustrated by their stupidity, but she is still willing to help them when they are obviously in trouble. Lemongrab 2 Lemongrab 2 is perhaps the first person Lemongrab has ever liked or tolerated, because he is the only person who can entirely understand him and his "lemon styles." He was introduced in "You Made Me" when Princess Bubblegum creates him in Lemongrab's pantry. Lemongrab is surprised by Lemongrab 2's presence at first, skeptically asking "Who's this rigamarole?" as he steps into the room, but after exchanging several pokes in the face, they smile and nuzzle each other. Lemongrab 2 is the only person that Lemongrab would willingly interact with physically. Although Lemongrab is normally confused by displays of affection and disgusted by physicality, he and his companion have no qualms about nuzzling each other. Lemongrab 2 presents the idea of pardoning all of the prisoners and Lemongrab agrees. At the end of the episode, they rule Castle Lemongrab together with the only citizens being themselves, looking very happy. According to storyboard supervisor Ian Jones-Quartey, "they're a lot like twin brothers." Without Lemongrab 2 around to be his friend and soothe his nerves, Lemongrab is an angry, rude, and shrill individual. Lemon Children The Lemongrabs have many Lemon Children, whom they love and care about immensely. The Lemongrabs see themselves as fathers to the young people they create, and made a point to welcome each new offspring into the world with a smile and a name. The earls love their kids so much that they used all of their food to keep making more of them. When the Lemongrabs prepare to leave to speak to Princess Bubblegum, they notified the children "so they wouldn't worry while they were away." The Lemongrabs prepared to conquer the Candy Kingdom to use all of their candy to make more children, and create an army to steal all the candy in the world to feed their children. The Lemon Children seem to return this affection to their fathers. Finn and Jake Lemongrab's first interaction with Finn is in "Too Young," when Finn slaps his hand for yelling at Princess Bubblegum. Lemongrab lets this pass, though Finn still does not like him and attempts to prank him (with help from Princess Bubblegum) until he leaves the Candy Castle. Lemongrab tries to take the pranks in stride, but the spice prank pushes him over the line and he sentences Finn to one million years in the dungeon. While in the dungeon, Finn helps Princess Bubblegum return to her real age in order to get rid of Lemongrab once and for all. He and Princess Bubblegum then watch the unhappy Lemongrab leave. In "You Made Me," when Lemongrab admits that he is desperately lonesome and unhappy, he breaks down and runs away wailing. Finn looks on in a somber manner, realizing that Lemongrab is a disturbed, depressed individual rather than an intentional criminal. He turns to the mournful-looking Princess Bubblegum, and asks softly, 'What are we gonna do?" Finn assists Princess Bubblegum in helping Lemongrab throughout the episode, and is at her side for much of this time. However, when Lemongrab assaults Crunchy and runs off screaming and wiggling his arms, Finn refers to Lemongrab as a "D-List." When Finn and Jake try to rescue the Pup Gang, Lemongrab electrocutes him and Jake for "trespassing." He finds Lemongrab to be obnoxious as usual, and protects Princess Bubblegum from his Sound Sword. At the end of the episode, he seems content with the idea of Lemongrab being happy, as they wave good-bye to each other. Later, they are called to help give the Earls candy seeds to grow more food, but they find out they made many lemon candy creatures (then made the seeds into Seed-Wad). They try to take over the candy kingdom for food but Lemonjon sacrifices himself and saves the day. PB tells Finn and Jake to keep an eye on The Earls. Jake didn't meet Lemongrab until "You Made Me" Initially, he is frightened of and confused by Lemongrab and his unsettling actions. He views Lemongrab in a disdainful manner, but doesn't see him as being a true threat. After Lemongrab assaults Crunchy, Jake grows much larger and more muscular, glaring angrily at the earl. When Lemongrab panics and runs away screaming, Jake looks less angry, and more confused. When Princess Bubblegum realizes that the Pup Gang are in danger, Jake enthusiastically takes on a spiky, menacing form, preparing to fight Lemongrab. However, when Princess Bubblegum tells Jake that they need to help Lemongrab rather than fight him, Jake assumes a flowery, gentle form. By the end of the episode, after Lemongrab pardoned the prisoners and started being a kinder person, Jake harbored no hard feelings towards Lemongrab, happily waving to him as he left Castle Lemongrab. At the end of the episode, he and Finn both say, "Good-bye, Lemongrab!" and "Good-bye, Lemongrabs!" Peppermint Butler Lemongrab relies on Peppermint Butler to serve him. When Lemongrab needed someone to feed him he released Peppermint Butler from the dungeon so that he could make a meal. Lemongrab refers to Peppermint Butler as "Mr. Peppermint," though he still looks down on him and calls him "servile." Peppermint Butler does not like Lemongrab and aids Finn and Princess Bubblegum during the spice prank. The extent of Peppermint Butler's dislike shows when he screams for Princess Bubblegum to spice the dirt that Lemongrab is eating. Candy People The Candy People don't like Lemongrab and Lemongrab doesn't seem to like them much in return. The earl "doesn't get along with others," according to his creator, and for this reason he was purposefully isolated from the rest of Candy Kingdom society, for his own well-being and for the well-being of the Candy People. When Lemongrab took control of the kingdom in "Too Young," he would send them to the dungeon for ridiculous lengths of time for the smallest things he considered an offense, even terrorizing a candy child and driving it to tears in a deleted scene. Reactions to Lemongrab ranged from fear to resentment to complete confusion. The Candy People do not hate Lemongrab, but they do resent him strongly. When Lemongrab fell screaming from a window and landed on the hard ground below, smashing his head into the earth, the surrounding Candy People looked noticeably concerned and worriedly surprised. However, when he was shown to have survived the fall without injury, the Candy People lost interest, and merely stared at him nonchalantly as he ran through the castle ground screaming in pain. Later, in "You Made Me," he would spy on them in their sleep, disturbing them greatly. Starchy angrily referred to Lemongrab as a "freak" as the earl expressed his desire for citizens for his castle. When Princess Bubblegum requested three healthy Candy People live with Lemongrab, the entire kingdom went into protest. When Princess Bubblegum made Lemongrab's tragic, lonely plight evident and was visibly saddened by it, the Candy People continued to protest. Mr. Cupcake, in particular, loathed the idea of living with Lemongrab so much that he purposefully broke his own arm. In "You Made Me," Lemongrab becomes so uncomfortable with the act of coddling Crunchy, a candy baby, that he pokes the baby in the face, slaps him, punches him in the head, and yells at him, before throwing him onto the ground in terror. He refers to demonstrations of affection such as cuddling and stroking as "gross," and Crunchy cries. Lemongrab also imprisons and electrocutes the Pup Gang after they insult him and disobey his orders. He refers to the Pup Gang as "punkest boys." However, by the end of the episode, he happily pardons the prisoners. In a deleted storyboard, the Pup Gang were shown jubilantly shouting "Yes!" after the Lemongrabs's agreement to let the prisoners go. At the end of the episode, the Pup Gang were not shown waving good-bye to Lemongrab along with everyone else, but the Lemongrabs bid them a fond farewell anyway. Lemon Camel Lemon Camel is the Earl of Lemongrab's trusty steed who lives with him in Castle Lemongrab. Lemongrab rides into the Candy Kingdom on Lemon Camel in "Too Young." Their relationship is peculiar. Although Lemon Camel is loyal to Lemongrab and quite passive, it does not appear to like him at all. When Lemongrab yells at Starchy, Lemon Camel is just as startled as everyone else in the room. The camel's eyes widen, and it recoils in surprise. Lemongrab views Lemon Camel as something of a pet. In "You Made Me," Lemon Camel has a place on the lefthand side of Lemongrab's throne in the castle. As Lemongrab becomes noticeably agitated and upset, Lemon Camel stares off into space, completely ignoring Lemongrab's screaming anxiety and threats towards the Pup Gang. Later in the episode, after his abysmal attempt at social interaction with Crunchy, Lemongrab has a panic attack, and begins screaming and flailing his arms. He runs over to a sleeping Lemon Camel and pounces onto its back, startling the camel. Lemon Camel lets out a frightened "Moo!," and jumps into the air, hopping off obediently back to Castle Lemongrab. Ice King Lemongrab and Ice King never interacted with each other until "Mystery Dungeon," in which the Ice King kidnaps Lemongrab, knocks him unconscious and places him in the Mystery Dungeon. The earl tries to eat the Ice King two times, and finds him to be obnoxious and useless. On one occasion, Lemongrab attempts to kill the Ice King for "having no function." Shelby At one point during the episode "Mystery Dungeon," Shelby rode around on Lemongrab's head. Tree Trunks Tree Trunks reprimanded Lemongrab for his rudeness in "Mystery Dungeon." Although he apologized, he still constantly referred to the elephant as "slave" and "servile" for the remainder of the episode. He likes her pies very much. Tree Trunks constantly mispronounces the earl's name as "Lemoncarb," which irritates him. On Sora's Team As Lemongrab happily joins the team to save his kingdom, he also has the opportunity to punish members that betray or don't follow orders by Sora. Category:Adventure Time characters Category:Bosses Category:Spoiled characters Category:Creatures Category:Creations Category:Fighters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Former Villains Category:Crazy characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Sora's Team Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Alternate Forms